classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ego sum Tacita esse dux captus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bradley T. Herrell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mothernature2010 (Talk) 20:27, March 30, 2012 Here are 10 cars to add: #Plymouth GTX #Plymouth Savoy #Plymouth Valiant #Plymouth Satellite #Plymouth Plaza #Plymouth Caravelle #Dodge Omni #Dodge Aspen #Dodge Omni 024 #Dodge Aries If you want more please let me know :) TheWWC 20:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brad Hey man, it's been nearly a month since you poked your head in our wiki chat. Is everything ok? We are going to move onto the interesting classic racecars and military vehicles soon and could really do with your help! If you are interested in helping out, just drop me a message and I'll get back to you, if you can't be bothered then fair do's just let me know. Hope to hear from you soon! TheWWC 22:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Italian Wikipedia Pages Hey man, Sorry for the wait but I have moved into my new house now so I have been extremely busy recently. Here are the pages for you to add that are on the Italian Wikipedia that just need to be translated and reworded so they make sense. Don't forget that if you can't find a page 'PS' and 'hp' are interchangeable. Best of luck. *Mercedes 55PS *Mercedes 6/25/40 hp *Mercedes 8/11 hp *Mercedes 8PS *Mercedes Knight *Mercedes 39PS *Mercedes 38PS *Mercedes 37PS *Mercedes 28PS *Mercedes 28/95 PS *Mercedes 22PS *Mercedes 15/20 PS *Mercedes 14/30 PS *Mercedes 12/32 PS *Mercedes 12/16 PS *Mercedes 10/40/65 PS Regards, James May (talk) 19:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors) Hey Hey Brad, Thanks for adding those pages, you are a star! Would you please be able to go back over them and check that all of the grammar and syntax are correct, Once that is done, I can give you some more to do :) James May (talk) 13:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry got your names mixed up. That's cool! Hope to see you in an hours time! James May (talk) 21:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC)